HP and the Goblets on Fire (Rewrite)
by tcbnv
Summary: Here is the rewrite. A Harmony Fic, The summer before fourth year the Goblins steer Hermione to information that helps elevate her and Harry while knocking down other Houses (Malfoy, Dumbledore and Weasley). There will be bashing of Ron, Molly and Dumbles, this is AU. the rating may goto M at a later date. Under rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Hello TCB here, This is a rewrite. So here enjoy the rewrite of HP and the Goblets on Fire.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her laptop on her knees. She was reading everything she could on the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of which to her surprise she knew all the surviving members of the original seven.

The Emery and Pendragon lines were presumed extinct while the Stewart line became the Royal Family. Of the other four she knew the Longbottoms, Bones, Blacks and most surprising Potters. What had come as an even bigger surprise was when in the Ancient Family's she had run into the Granger name, something she would have to bring up at Gringgotts the next time she visited.

What she found odd was that both the Dumbledore's and the Weasley's were only Noble Family's and the Dumbledore's only very recently. The funniest thing she found was that the Malfoys, for all of Draco's boasting and bravado were only considered a Clan and all their money seemed to be through their marriage with the Blacks, if it wasn't for Narcassiss the Malfoys would be considered little more than First Generation in Great Britain.

In France (the Malfoys home country) they had been an Ancient Family having lost Noble standing three hundred years earlier and at that time fleeing France for England. Hermione had found all this out from being bored one morning and, on a lark, typing Magi-pedia into Google Search. The author of the site was one G. Ringgotts with a contact address of , something else she would be asking the Goblins about before the summer was over.

Since the discovery of the site she had been printing reams of pages to share with Harry when they got together later in the summer at the Burrow. She caught herself remembering riding on the Hippogriff with Harry and even though she hated flying could not think of a better moment then being in the air with her arms wrapped around Harry's chest. Shuddering slightly she knew that she would have to make the first move, even if she was fairly certain that he felt the same his upbringing would not allow him to share these emotions with her until she let him know how much she liked him.

Harry sat on his bed and turned his attention to the cat door as he heard the bolt being drawn and a plate with a piece of bread and an open can of mushroom soup (condensed and unheated without a spoon of course) was pushed through. At least they were not starving him as much this summer and they did let him out to use the bathroom three times a day. As he used the last of the bread to get as much of the soup out as he could his thoughts went to Hermione and how good it had felt when they had flown on Buckbeak and she had held on to him tightly. She had always given him bone crushing hugs, but this was different if he didn't think she liked Ron he would have found a way to let her know he liked her. He was brought out of his musings by the pecking of his window from Hedwig; he opened the window and allowed the snowy owl to hop on his arm before taking her over to the perch and untying the note around her leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's only been three days since we last spoke, but I've already found out some very good information that I will share with you once we see each other at the Burrow. How are the Dursley's treating you? Have you even started your homework or are you going to pull a Ron and wait for me to help? Tell you what, you start it and I'll go over it with you and help make it better if it needs it. Anyway, I really miss you and can't wait the three weeks until I can talk to you in person and show you what I found._

_Love Hermione_

_Ps How does Hedwig know when I need to send you a letter and that it's okay for me to use her?_

Harry smiled as he folded the note up and stuck it under the loose floorboard under the bed with the rest of his treasures. He then went to his desk and pulled out a pen and paper to write back to her.

_Hermione,_

_Great to hear from you already, I hope you don't mind the regular paper and that I'm using a ballpoint pen to write this? I've decided that I'm bringing several note pads and packages of pens with me next school year as it should make taking notes easier. _

_I'll still use parchment and quills for my homework but it's ridiculous to take notes with the stuff. Someone has to begin to bring the Magical World into the 20th Century and if they want me to fight their war for them (the whole Boy-What-Lived thing) they're going to have to give me some concessions! _

_I am eagerly awaiting the information that you found and can't wait to get out of here and be with my friends. To answer your other questions, no I have not started my homework yet but will, at the very least, have rough outlines done as to what I want to say so you can check those for me, thanks. _

_As for Hedwig, she's just a very special owl and I told her that you can use her whenever you need her. She really likes you as you are the only other person she nips on the ear but me. The "family" is treating me okay, I'm getting three meals a day at least and the rest of the time they pretend I don't exist, so I guess there is an upside to every situation. So stay out of trouble, (as if Hermione Granger actually gets into trouble) and I'll see you soon._

_Harry_

Harry reread the letter before sealing the envelope and asking Hedwig if she would be able to deliver it later tonight. With a soft cooing sound Hedwig nodded a yes and tucked her head under her wing to get a couple hours of sleep before her nightly hunt.

Ron had it all figured out, since Dumbledore was going to let him have Hermione anyway, he was going to make his move this summer when she came to visit.

She always came several days before Harry so he would be able to rub Harry's nose in the fact that he had a girlfriend and the "Great" Harry Potter was single and alone. Merlin, if he wasn't being paid to be his friend there's no way he be anywhere near the attention seeking prat.

He figured that with the 100 galleons a month he was getting that he was one of the wealthiest wizard teens there was (poor, deluded bastard even at an exchange of 5 to 1 he'd only have 20,000 pounds which is a good amount. What he so often forgot was that at any time he only had a couple of hundred in the bank from all the Chuddly Cannon crap he bought and the amount of sweets he inhaled?

Ron has learned nothing from his family's past and would never be a saver). Molly on the other hand had taken the 1000 galleons a month since Harry's birth and squirreled it away. This was her money for continuing to have children until she had a girl that would marry into the Potter line. 

Dumbledore had begun paying her as soon as he found out that Lilly was having a boy, she was disappointed when she had Ron and not Ronda, but had cut Arthur off completely as soon as she found out about Ginny. As soon as she told Dumbledore she was having a girl he had written up a betrothal contract between the two and had forged James and Lilly's signatures. Molly was ecstatic, she finally had a daughter to dote on and the Heir to the Potter fortune all in one shot, but she would have to start feeding Ginny stories of the "Boy-Who-Lived" as soon as possible to make sure she knew her destiny. Harry Potter might make his seventeenth birthday, but by then Ginny would be carrying his child and his money would already be theirs.

Dumbledore sat in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts with a smug smile on his face. Everything had gone as planned so far, he had led Harry through three years of school. He had guided him to the Stone through traps that Grabbe and Goyle could have figured out. Then in Harry's second year he had confronted the Basilisk and not only survived but had killed the beast as well.

Now this last year arranging for Black to get that picture and escape, he hadn't counted on Black trying to contact the brat but even that eventually worked in his favor. He knew what Harry was going to do before Harry did what with the tracking charms on almost everything Harry owned and with Ron letting him know every move that was being made.

The only problem was his growing dependence on the Granger girl; he had to break Harry and Hermione's friendship up.

Well she was only a "mudblood" and since Ron Weasley was going to claim her anyway it would not hurt to start administering the loyalty and love potions a year early. He'd have Molly start to dose her as soon as she got to the Burrow this summer.

He'd step up Harry's as well; it was never too early for "true love" to bloom between him and Ginny. Yes, it could only help him to have his timetable moved forward a year. Soon he'd have his hands on all the Potter wealth not just the pittance that was Harry's trust fund; after all it was for "The Greater Good".

Griphook grabbed the summary pages he had printed and made his way to the Directors office. Reaching the ornately carved double doors of the Directors office he told the guards that he was here to see Director Ragnok.

The guard on his left nodded and opening the door enough to stick his head in announced Griphook. Griphook entered the office; it really was more of a throne room with a large desk on a raised dais at the far end and a very large conference table in the middle. Griphook proceeded to the chair to the right of Ragnok and began his report. The hits on the Magi-pedia web site had steadily grown over the first three years they had run it. N

inety percent of the traffic was Mundane Born with nine percent Half-Bloods and one percent accidental hits by Mundanes. He had good news to report that with their tracking software one of their main targets had been visiting the site regularly and he had been trying to lead her to the proper information.

They had already run a Family Line test on stored blood and found that Hermione Jane Granger was indeed to last of the Ancient House of Granger and since she would be the 50th generation of witch or wizard Noble status and a seat in the government was assured.

Griphook also noted that Miss Granger had been printing all the information she could find on the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses paying close attention to their other hopeful Harry James Potter. He suggested that it was time to contact Mr. Potter and see if a meeting could be arranged maybe intimating that he should bring someone with him for advice and as a sounding board. Director Ragnok agreed and before dismissing Griphook told him he would write the letter to Mr. Potter personally.

Harry had been awakened that morning by Hedwig lightly nipping his ear to get Harry's attention. Harry instinctively reach to his bed side table and gave the owl a couple of treats before sliding the letter off her leg. He reached for his glasses at the same time as he sat up and as the world came in to focus opened the latest letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Just wanted to keep you up on what I've been doing. The research is going very well; I think that you will be happy with what I've found. On a different note, have you been talking to Ron? I've received several letters from him and while that is unusual what has been bothering me are the darker undertones I've gotten from his letters. He is writing as if I am his property, telling me what we'll be doing for the rest of the summer and how I should act around his family and friends. Speaking of which, he has been trying to lead me into spending less time with you and suggesting that you are a bad influence for the two of us. Harry let me be brutally honest, if it was not for the fact that Ron is your friend, because of the way he has and still does treat me I would have nothing to do with Ronald "The Human Garbage Disposal" Weasley. He's a nice boy when he wants to be but that isn't often enough. I do like a guy in our year though, I know you know who it is and if you give it a little thought I bet you can come up with his name._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry was pretty slow when it came to girls, but even he could figure out what Hermione was hinting at with that last line and the sign off. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about him and Hermione kissing, it turned into a frown as he thought about Ron's reaction. Harry was brought out of these musings as a rather large crow swooped in and landed beside Hedwig on her perch. The instant Harry released the bundle it was carrying it flew back outside and was gone. The package had the Gringgotts symbol on it and contained a letter and a long, slim box; Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Master Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that there is some business that needs your direct involvement. Please find enclosed a reusable two-way portkey the activation word is "Snorack". Please use this at your earliest convenience, it is suggested that you bring someone you trust to act as an advisor with you._

_Director of Gringgotts and King under the Bank of the Goblin Nation,_

_Ragnok_

Harry opened the box and found that the portkey was a Golden Eagle feather, and knew the only person he would want as an advisor would be Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Something had happened, but Harry wasn't sure what yet. Mr. Weasley had come and got him from the Dursley's and was just explaining to him about getting the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup when they had entered the Weasley house.

As soon as they had entered Harry had heard raised voices followed by a slap then seconds later a groan and a thud as someone had fallen to the floor. As he reached the stairs he was met by Hermione, moving fast and obviously crying.

She pushed past Harry and continued out of the house and into the surrounding countryside. Harry didn't wait for an explanation as he turned and followed her out the door; he caught up to her about a mile from the house sitting under a big tree with her head between her knees.

"Hermione", Harry said softly as he came to within a few feet of her, "What happened"? "GO AWAY" she yelled bitterly without raising her head, "Just go away Harry, I can't take anymore today"! She said in barely a whisper.

Harry placed a hand under her chin and brought her head up so that he could look into her eyes and that's when he saw the hand print on her left cheek.

"Hermione please tell me what happened, if this is because of something I did, or didn't do then tell me so I can make it right.

I never want to see you cry again. I need to tell you some things that may help you trust me again, one of the reasons I came for you during first year was because I didn't want anything bad to happen to such a cute girl, I know I should have defended you sooner from Ron and I'm sorry for that too.

Did you know that the whole time you were petrified during second year the only time I left your side was when Pomfrey kicked me out to eat a meal and when I went to deal with the creature; I couldn't stand you not being by my side.

Then last year when you were riding behind me on Buckbeak, I never wanted the feeling of your arms around me to end. Now I find you crying and it breaks my heart, Hermione I Love You, please tell me what happened".

Hermione had stopped crying almost as soon as she looked into his deep emerald eyes and by the time he had finished his speech she did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him into a deep kiss only broken when the need for oxygen over rode the bliss of the kiss.

"Hermione Jane Granger would you please do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend" Harry asked? Hermione just nodded yes while being helped to her feet by Harry. "Oh Harry", she said with her head on his chest,

"It was awful, I had woken up early and was going to see if I could help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast when I saw her mixing a potion into to apple juice, nobody else drinks apple juice so it was going into my drink. I hurried back upstairs and waited for Ron to wake up and when I told him what I had seen all he did was laugh.

He said that as a mudblood I didn't have any rights anyway and since he was going to claim me so that he had someone to do his homework for him that the potions would just make it easier on me to adjust to the way magical society worked. The Pure Bloods like him run everything and used the mudbloods as toys.

He said that there wasn't even anything you could do about it being a half blood yourself, that and that everything you do is controlled by Prof. Dumbledore".

Harry's hands were clenched in fists of rage and the tree they were standing under began to smoke as the magic rolled off Harry in visible waves, a mile away every pane of glass, bowl, cup, saucer and plate crumbled into dust that no magic could ever fix. If it wasn't for Hermione distracting Harry with another kiss she was sure that he would have caused the tree to burst into flames. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with the portkey and looking at Hermione said,

"Gringgotts contacted me a few days ago and wanted to have a meeting, I was going to ask you to come along as my advisor anyway, but I think we should go now. Hermione please touch the feather". As she touched the feather Harry said the activation word "Snorack" and they were pulled away from the Burrow and to Gringgotts Bank.

Arthur Weasley just stood in shock at having Hermione then Harry run out of his house, but didn't have long to wait for an explanation as Ron limped down the stairs asking where the bitch mudblood was.

Arthur stunned his youngest son and when he told his wife why she was sure that the uppity little mudblood had overstepped her boundaries and that Ronnie was just helping her see the error of her ways;

Arthur stunned his wife at that point and called a family meeting before deciding if he should get the DMLE and Amelia Bones involved. During the meeting he had his five oldest sons and only daughter swear a magical oath that they had no idea as to what their mother and brother had done and were planning; they all survived the oath. It was decided to call in Madame Bones and the Aurors for the questioning of the two and during that it was discovered that they were acting on orders from Dumbledore.

Though it could not be proved because every time either one of them had talked to him he had been seen by five or more people (including Madame Bones) at ministry functions. Arthur did the only thing he could and kicked Molly and Ron out of the family and had Bill contact his boss at Gringgotts to tell them of the fraud and have them confiscate all accounts under Molly and Ron's names for repayment back to Harry. Amelia placed the two under arrest and put in ministry holding cells until a trial could be arranged.

Griphook was warned of the incoming portkey and met Harry and Hermione in the reception area seconds after they had arrived.

"Lord Potter, Lady Granger, if you will follow me we have some business to take care of today". They followed the goblin in silence through many long hallways until they got to the door of the Director,

"Lord Potter, Lady Granger and Griphook to see the Director, we have an appointment". As they entered Harry bowed and went to one knee, "Director Ragnok, King under the Bank thank you for seeing us on such short notice". If a goblin could be seen to smile then Ragnok did and then said

"Rise Lord Potter, we are all friends here and nobody bows to anyone else. I'm glad you could make it and very pleased to see that you have brought the Lady Granger with you".

They took seats near the Director and Hermione spoke. "Sir, that was at least the third time I had been called Lady Granger, and while that was something I had wanted to talk to your fine establishment about it seems you have taken the lead and may have information before I ask of it". "Please do not think us to forward Lady Granger, but we monitor the traffic on a certain web site very carefully and while we did not lead you to your discoveries we knew that your natural curiosity would help you find what you needed".

At this Hermione blushed as Ragnok continued, "We did use a sample of you blood from your first visit here, the name made us curious so I had them save several drops to run a Family Line Test on you, and your presumption that you could be the Heir to the Ancient House of Granger is correct. There are two surprises that come with the title, one we can tell you now, but the other has to wait until you accept the title. If you accept the title your status will be upgraded as you will be a 50th generation witch; your new title would be Lady Granger of the Ancient and Noble House of Granger. What say you Hermione Jane Granger, do you accept this title"? The ring for the House of Granger appeared, a gold band with an onyx stone and diamonds in the shape of the stylized "G", and as Hermione picked it up she looked at Harry who was nodding and smiling at her.

"I Hermione Jane Granger by my magic do hereby claim the title of Lady Granger to the Ancient and Noble House of Granger, so mote it be". The ring glowed golden as it accepted the new Lady and she turned to Ragnok and asked;

"Now you said there was a second surprise that could only be revealed after I officially became Lady Granger, will you now let me know what it is"? For the second time that day the Director was seen to smile as he pulled a parchment from a folder at his side, "I hope this will be as pleasant a surprise as becoming a Lady was. It seems that by accepting your Ladyship you have also become betrothed"! The color drained from both Harry and Hermione's faces as she asked the dreaded question,

"T.. t.. to who am I betrothed"? Ragnok handed the contract to Hermione who after reading the names began to cry once more. "Hermione, who do you have to marry? Please tell me it's not Malfoy or Ron because if it is I'm going to be spending the rest of my life in Azkaban as I will kill both of them before I ever allow them to lay a finger on you". Hermione smiled at him through her tears and kissed him. "It's you silly boy, it's you. Apparently somewhere in the past as payment for a debt to the Potters a betrothal contract was made and we are the first of both lines to fulfill the parameters of the contract, and since it's the oldest of all the contracts for either family it takes precedence. That is if you would like to marry me some day Harry"? Harry turned to Ragnok,

"Director is there a way for me to claim my family name and take my rightful place as head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and make this Betrothal official"? "Lord Potter as the last of your line you have been able to claim your title and have your parents will read since you were eleven years old, we had always been told by your guardian that it was your choice to wait until you were older". "Guardian? No one has ever told me about a guardian and no one has ever told me about being able to claim my title since I was eleven".

Ragnok told him that Dumbledore was his guardian and had always spoken for him in any banking matters. When Harry just stared at him blankly Ragnok said he would begin an official investigation into fraud on Harry's behalf. He then turned and ran a finger down a previously blank wall revealing a safe from which he removed a box and handed it to Harry.

He opened the box and slid the Family ring, silver band with a ruby stone inlayed with the letter "P" in emeralds, onto his finger. "I Harry James Potter by my magic do hereby claim the title of Lord Potter to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, so mote it be"! The ring glowed golden as it accepted the new Lord Potter.

Harry took the betrothal contract and signed his name on the Potter Head of House line and slid it over to Hermione. As she finished signing it a silver flash blinded them all and the contract was gone but in its place Ragnok held a new piece of parchment. "Well this was most unexpected, but again a nice surprise for House Granger". "Another one Director, I'm not sure how many more my fiancé and I can handle", Hermione quirked. Ragnok laughed, "It seems that the act of making the contract official also gave you another boost in status, with the backing of the Potters you are now Lady Hermione Jane Granger-Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Granger.

By both of you signing as your Heads of House you have enacted the contract and are now Husband and Wife and you have become emancipated adults in both the magical and mundane worlds, may I be the first to congratulate you both". Hermione looked at Harry with an expression of shock but was relieved to see him smiling

"It was always going to be you Hermione, you were the only girl I could ever see myself married to. This may not be the way either of us pictured it but I wouldn't want it any other way. We'll tell your parents and eventually have the magical and mundane wedding that we've always wanted".

As they kissed for the first time as a married couple, Griphook brought out the Granger Portfolio and it was discovered that on top of vault 132 which contained 500,000 Galleons and a "small" library of about 30,000 titles not to mention various knick - knacks and other house hold items.

She also owned several homes including Granger Manor just outside of Glasgow along with,

**49% of Florish and Blotts**

**51% of Barnes and Noble**.

It seemed that the Grangers had a long and proud tradition of being "Know-It-Alls". Ragnok then asked Harry if he would like his parents will unsealed and read, with a nod Harry agreed.

When Harry heard the will of his parents he got angry with Dumbledore as he had known that Sirius was not his parents secret keeper and still let them throw him in jail; he would have to talk to Sirius about these facts. Also in addition to his trust vault there was Vault #8 the Potter Family vault which contained over 50 million Galleons and various collectables with a library of just over 20,000 titles; then there was his parents vault with about 4 million Galleons and personal items from their short marriage including journals and personal trunks. After visiting the vaults and having Hermione select both an engagement and wedding band from the Potter Collection (she choose the same ones as Lilly had years earlier) they decided they would use Hermione's Glasgow Manor as a home for the time being as neither would return to the Burrow or the Dursley's and Harry was sure that Dumbledore knew about the Potter properties. Back in the Directors office Hermione wrote her parents a note that was also a portkey asking them to not return home that night but to trust their "kitten" and use the letter to meet her as she had some bad, but mostly good news to share with them. Harry called Dobby and asked if he could deliver the letter to the Grangers at work and then collect his and Hermione's things from the Weasley's, removing any tracking charms he found on them or their things and bring them to Hermione's new home. Dobby agreed and promptly removed the three current tracking charms already on Harry before "popping" away to deliver the letter to the elder Grangers. Hermione shared the address of their new home with Harry before activating the portkey and reappearing at the gates of Granger Manor.

Dumbledore was enraged as he stormed down the hallways toward his office; he had spent the better part of his day getting the fool and her son out of the Ministry and into his protective custody. It had cost him most of the favors he had accumulated over the years along with the support of the rest of the Weasley's along with Arthur's good friends the Aurors Mad-eye Moody and Shacklebolt, and Mad-eye's protégé Auror Tonks. He was sure that when this got out it would destroy the Order of the Phoenix then who would he use as cannon fodder for his "Greater Good".

He was just thinking up names for his next secret organization when he opened his office door and saw the devastation that had been inflicted upon the room. Every instrument that he had trained on Harry Potter had been destroyed beyond repair; some had sparked small fires that had scorched several ancient tomes and tapestries.

The Sorting Hat had been blown across the room and Fawkes was nowhere to be found, even calling for his companion brought no results he had to figure that somehow Fawkes had been killed in the explosion in his office. He would have to find another "Light" animal to bind to him; maybe he'd bind a Gryffin this time around.

His next thoughts were on what had happened to the tracking charms on Harry to cause them to explode and did that mean that something had happened to Harry. He wasn't all that concerned as he had a "spare" in the Longbottom boy, but still he'd put in long hours and a large amount of time honing Harry to the point where he would willing get himself killed in order for Dumbledore to arrive after the fact and kill Tom Riddle and once again save the magical world; maybe this time he's actually accept when they offered him the Minister of Magic position.

Dumbledore first went to the Dursley's and was told that Harry had gone with Arthur Weasley earlier in the afternoon and they weren't expecting to see him until after the next school year. Hearing the Weasley name mentioned once more,

Dumbledore thought that if they hadn't reported Harry dead then he was still safely at the Burrow and maybe he'd just let Harry have this summer and really apply the screws to him when school started up in the fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Granger had just finished showing her last appointment out the door and was waiting for her husband, Dan, to finish his; then they would go out to dinner before returning home and seeing what mischief they could get up to since their daughter Hermione would be gone for the rest of the summer. As fun thoughts were swirling around in her head the bell on the front door rang announcing a visitor.

"Sorry, were closed for the evening, unless it's an emergency otherwise I'm sure we'll be able to fit you in early next week", Emma said smiling at the tall, well dress gentleman that stood before her.

"My name is Dobby, Lady Granger's mum and I've been asked to deliver a letter to you and the Lady Granger's dad" Said the tall, well dressed gentleman in a high, squeaky voice more suited to something out of a fairytale creature rather than human. "Alright, I'm Emma Granger and my husband is Dan, maybe he knows this Lady Granger, I'll ask him in a couple of minutes. You said there was a letter, can you give it to me or do you need my husband to sign for it or something"?

This seemed to catch the man off guard for a moment but then he recovered and produced an envelope with a wax seal sporting a stylized G imbedded in it and handed it over to Emma. "I'll be going to report to the Lady Granger that the errand was successful", and with that he turned and left the office as quickly as he had come. Ten minutes later, as Dan let his last patient out and locked the door, he noticed his wife was standing very close and after drawing the blinds on the windows spun and caught Emma in a surprise hug before trying his best to kiss her senseless. Several minutes later a smiling Emma pushed her husband away and took a deep breath. "Down Tiger, we'll have our fun later.

This arrived for you as I was showing Miss Wilson out. A very tall gentleman with a very high, squeaky voice delivered this letter for us from a Lady Granger, any idea who that could be"? Dan looked confused as he shook his head no and broke the wax seal on the letter. Emma was looking over his shoulder and they began to read;

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know you had plans for tonight, but something has happened and we need to talk as a family, Dad you have some explaining to do as well. This letter is also a portkey, a magical way of traveling, and if you would just trust your "kitten" I will explain everything when we meet. Sorry for being cryptic, but we are no longer sure who we can trust. I love you Mum and Dad and will see you both soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

They were both holding the letter when Emma started talking, "Who's "we", and what's with the kitten comment. Anytime you would call her that she would say "Kitten, Smitten", and at that moment both Emma and Dan disappeared from their dental office and appeared in the foyer of the Granger Manor.

Hermione and Harry appeared in front of a large wrought iron gate with a stylized G in the center. Hermione touched her signet ring to the symbol on the gate and the gate disappeared only to reappear once they had crossed the boundary of the property. They were met almost immediately by an old house elf that introduced itself to Hermione as Kipling, the Manors Head Elf,

"Would Mistress and her Sir like a quick tour of the grounds before we adjourn to the main house"? "Please Kipling, when it is just us or family and friends I must insist that you call me Hermione and this is Harry. If you really can't then can you do Ms. Hermione and Mr. Harry and yes a tour of the grounds would be wonderful, thank you".

"Of course Ms. Hermione, I believe that you and Mr. Harry would be more comfortable riding", and with that he snapped his fingers and a white buggy came into view pulled by two of the whitest tigers either had ever seen. They seemed as tame as new born kittens but Kipling assured them that if there wasn't a Granger present they would defend the property from all intruders. Kipling saw the look on Harry's face and wryly noted,

"Fear not Mr. Harry, as the Husband of our Lady you are protected as well". Visibly relieved Harry leaned back in the buggy and enjoyed the scenery and Kipling's running commentary. They rode through an exquisite flower garden and when Hermione asked about a certain flower another elf appeared; her name was Jane and told Hermione that it was a hybrid orchid found only on these lands called the Granger Orchid.

Hermione asked Jane if it would be possible to get a mix of fresh flowers in the main house on a daily basis. Jane said that she would coordinate it with Alcott, the Manors main house elf; Kipling said he would introduce Ms. Granger to her in a little while.

Overall there was 50 acres of immaculately cared for lawns and gardens, a stable that housed four pure white Apollonian stallions along with the white tigers; and an Owlery that produced only Snow Owls, allowing them understand why Hedwig liked Hermione so much, she had been born and raised at Granger Manor.

The tour continued at the Manor with Alcott leading the tour. They started at the third floor which consisted of four huge Master Suites each with their own spacious bathroom and reading room. Any book from the main library could be transferred to one of the reading rooms by writing its name in the directory located in each room. The second floor was more bedrooms, eight to be exact, each two joined by a Jack and Jill bathroom and each room had its own directory and reading area.

The main floor contained the parlor, main library, a formal and informal eating area, a billiard room, the kitchen and pantries and a study/office for the Head of House. The first thing Hermione did when entering the room was to move over to a map of the buildings and grounds and place her signet ring against the map and declared the Wards to be in a state of "Battle Ready" the exception to the wards would be Hermione, Harry Potter, Dan and Emma Granger, Hedwig, Dobby the house elf and the Granger Elves and Gringotts.

Anyone not following proper protocol would find themselves forcibly removed from the grounds and swimming in the North Sea, or worse mauled by white tigers. The Manor also had a cavernous basement only about a quarter of it was being used and that was as a wine cellar, with everything from 25 year old Ogden's Finest Fire whiskey to Château Laffite 1787. They had just returned to the main floor when a small "pop" was heard and Dr.'s Granger arrived in the main entrance.

The first thing Dan noticed was that the large stylized G embedded in the floor looked like gold leaf, but considering this was a magical dwelling was more likely pure 24 karat gold. Emma noticed her daughter rounding the corner accompanied by someone who could only be Harry Potter, by all of Hermione's descriptions of him over the years, and a small, well dressed creature (for lack of a better word at this time) and rushed over to embrace her.

Dan, broken out of his trance by the movement of his wife, joined her in hugging their daughter. Emma was the first to speak, "What was this letter about? Are you okay? How did we get here? Where is here? Is this the Harry you are always talking about? Who is this other "person" beside you? Who is this Lady Granger that Dobby person kept talking about, is she here now and can we meet her? Well, are you just going to stand there or do me and your Father get any answers"?

Emma just stared at her daughter with a mixture of humor as to how she must sound and fear that something may have happened to her little girl. Hermione just looked at Harry before laughing, "Is that what I look and sound like when I get going? No wonder everyone is always trying to get me to relax". Harry just smiled at her as she turned to her parents,

"We'll leave the letter for later, but yes we are fine; you and dad got here using a magical form of travel called a portkey, it can take you places almost instantly.

Here is called Granger Manor and it's located just outside of Glasgow. Yes, this is the Harry I am and will always be going on about. This is Kipling, Kipling these are my parents Dan and Emma Granger will you please see that they are made comfortable, and he is the Head Elf for the Manor. Lady Granger is here now and will explain about the letter and as much as she can when we get to her and we can meet her now if you like? Kipling could you have three Butterbeers and a glass of one of the finer Scotches brought to the parlor please"?

With that Hermione locked arms with her parents and began leading them to the parlor. Emma noticed Harry hanging back, "Oh no you don't", she smiled, "I know you have a part to play in all of this, so you are coming with me mister". At that she grabbed Harry with her free arm and latched on like he was a long lost relative eliciting small laughs from both Hermione and her dad.

**In a rundown Shack.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as… (dramatic pause, then said in evil, deep voice) LORD VOLDEMORT was not having a good day. He had used up a considerable portion of his magic in the construction of this new body. The new body was pathetically weak being little more that a very ugly, very weak, baby; I mean what do you expect when you use the offspring of your familiar snake to construct a new body with. He was sure that using the blood of his only available servant, Wormtail, had not helped in the process but only served to give him kind of a human form.

Anyway he was getting hungry now, who knew babies were always hungry, and cranky; he was sure he had pooped his nappies some time ago but there was no one around to change them and on top of everything else none of his spells were working right. He wasn't even able to kill the caretaker with an AK.

If the old man hadn't died of a heart attack at the site of him, Tom was sure the place would be crawling with Mundanes right now and he would probably be in a lab being studied as the Worlds Ugliest Baby. Dang it, he thought irritably, the rest of my plans better go off without a hitch. I have less than a year left on this body and if they fail to get me the Potter boys blood it's back to wraith form; and I swear to Merlin I'll take Barty Jr. and Wormtail with me if that happens.

**Granger Manor.**

The group of four entered the Parlor and found their drinks waiting for them. "I thought that Lady Granger would be here to explain what was going on", asked Emma. As Hermione settled into a large wing backed chair and smiled sheepishly at her parents, "Well, Mum I am the Lady Granger as of about 10 o'clock this morning. When I woke up this morning I caught Mrs. Weasley putting a potion in my juice, when I confronted Ron about it he laughed and said that since I was nothing he was going to claim me and the potion would allow me to accept it better. Needless to say I did not take it well and kneed him in his bits before running out of the house".

"That's kind of where I come in", said Harry, "I'd just arrived and followed Hermione outside, and she told me about what happened. I needed to go to Gringotts anyway and we decided to go then and there". When we go there we were met by Griphook who escorted us to Ragnok, the Director of the Bank and King of the Goblins, who told me that they had done a Family Line check from a drop of stored blood and that I am the last Heir to the Ancient House of Granger.

There's more, but I think we need to question dad a little about his family history, because he's not Mundane, he's a Squib". Dan Granger just stared at them in shock, "I didn't know, I overheard my great grandpa Granger tell my grandpa about things his great, great grandfather did that seemed like magic. But he was old and I was like 5 years old what did I know, and over the years I just forgot".

"Its okay dad, none of us knew. Later I'll introduce you to a long lost relative of yours in the study. Harry and I need to complete our story now. Once I was confirmed as the newest Lady Granger we found out that there was a betrothal contract between the Grangers and the Potters and as it was the oldest for both families it took precedent over all others. Harry and I had just started dating hours earlier and now there was a contract to take it future".

"I claimed my Head of House and signed the contract. I know it was rash, but I truly love your daughter and plan on spending the rest of my life proving it". "And that's when he handed it to me and I signed as well, what we didn't know is that because we signed it as Heads of House it also had the effect of turning the contract into a marriage license. Harry and I are emancipated and married and I am now the Lady Hermione Jane Granger-Potter on the Ancient and most Noble House of Granger". It took twenty minutes for Dan to come to and in that time the two teens had a chance to calm the angry Emma and tell her why they did what they did and that there are advantages to what happened.

The fact that they, as a family, now out ranked most of the people who had been trying to oppress them was one of the biggest advantages. Once Dan was awake and calmed down it was decided that everyone would sleep on it, and Kipling led them up to their rooms. When Harry began to go into one of the other rooms Hermione stopped him and reminded him that they were married now and while she wasn't ready for anything to heavy right now they were going to sleep in the same bed. Harry blushed and smiled as the door closed behind him.

The following week was rough on everyone as the Dr.'s Granger had to get used to their little girl now being married at the age of fifteen, but also for Harry and Hermione for pretty much the same reason. Dan spent several hours the first couple of days with Emma in the study talking to the portrait of Danielle Granger, who had been the last Lady Granger, painted 300 years earlier, and filling her in on as much family and world history as they could. Dan assured her he would dig through the old family archives and bring in more information soon.

Dan had the "That's my daughter and I don't want her mother or I to be grandparents before you graduate school" speech, and Harry had professed that they had talked about that the first night and had decided that after Hogwarts they would see what Universities would have them and have children after they graduated. This went a long way to helping the adult Grangers accept Harry as family.

The Next day shows our favorite person to bash having a bad week.

The Goblins had been tireless in pursuit of any allegation of wrongdoing by Albus Dumbledore, and while sharing this information with Amelia Bones they were sure they would remove the Head Master from society by the end of the school year.

Griphook sends three letters off one to Fumbeldore, one to Lord Potter, and one to Madam Bones oh it was great to be a goblin.

The Gringotts owl flew into Madam Bones office. "Thank you. Let's see what we have here." She opens the letter and her face slowly starts to turn red by the time she is done she sees only red. **"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU MANIPULATING OLD FART I'LL HAVE YOUR TWINKLING EYES AND MANIPULATING HEAD ON MY WALL FOR THIS!"**

Everyone in the DMLE froze as Madam Bones went on her tirate everyone looks and wonders what ever did Dumbledore do to her.

Harry finishes with the package of modified lemon drops. "This will teach him to mess with the son of a Master Trickster." He looks at the assembled bottles. "

All kinds of laxatives, hot sauce, and a special mixture of his own. "Sorry Hedwig but Fumbles knows you." The beautiful snowy owl claps her beak softly in which looks like grumbling. "

Girl how about you take this letter to the twins for me? I'll have bacon waiting for you when you return."

Hedwig swoops down and sticks out her leg for the letter. Her Harry said her magic word Bacon.

Hedwig flies out the window as a barn owl takes the package to Dumbledore.

Griphook had all seventeen of Albus's accounts locked down, including five that Albus thought nobody would ever connect to him. They even went as far as to charm his brothers' account so that he could not lend money to Albus.

On top of all that the Goblins had banned him from ever doing business with any Gringotts branch ever. If he showed up as himself the guards would bar his entrance, and as all glamour's were revealed upon entering the bank he was forcibly thrown out on three separate occasions (two on the same day). He thinks about how one letter could do so much.

Flashback begins

A black Eagle Owl with a Gringotts markings on its harness bearing a letter dropped on his desk. Albus reached and opened the letter it read;

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_It has come to our attention that gold and articles that belongs to one of our most important client have been taken, with out his consent._

_In that matter we have seized all of your accounts to pay back what you have stolen from with interest. We hope you have a great day._

_Sincerely_

_Gringotts_

Albus looked at the letter and did the only thing he could do, he fainted.

As Dumbledore laid passed out an owl flies in and drops its package onto the desk before flying out the window.

After Dumbledore woke up he went to the goblins to try to sort everything out.

Albus apperates to Diagon Alley and walks to the bank as he was walking up the steps the Guards stop him.

"Sorry wizard no entry." the goblins gruffly say.

"out of the way, I am Albus Dumbledore and no one can say what I can and can't do." He blusters as he tries to walk in the door.

"BAM!" he goes flying down the alley. he hits the bookstore and falls down in a heap.

"those goblins I'll show them." he grumbles to himself as he tries again.

Albus dumbledore made a specter of himself as he was thrown all over the alley. sent to a brothel as he tried to get in as a woman, and was sent to Peru as he tried to use polyjuice as a Peruvian exchange student.

He was Albus Dumbledore the next Merlin how dare those beasts treat him like that.

He tried to get the Potter brats gold through other means but that was stopped by his Lordships.

How did that Brat find out. he was supposed to die and he would get all the gold and all of his titles and the great honor as being the greatest wizard ever. Merlin's name would fall and Albus Dumbledore's name would be Immortalized forever.

Albus notices a box on his desk. "I wonder what this is. " he says as he opens the box after checking for and harmful jinks or hexes.

"Ohh lemon drops my favorite." he says as he plops 1 after another into his mouth. Little did he realize that he would be hurting in a few hrs.

Harry went from his room and into the Library "Hermione What should we do to the ones who Betrayed us?" Harry asks as he enters. Hermione Looks up from the Huge book in front of her.

"Well we can get a Piece out in the paper. We can name all names. And we should contact the twins." She says.

Harry Replies," Well I already sent Fumbledore a nice tainted box of Lemon Drops. I surpose we can use this Rita Skeeter for our Mud raking."

"Harry what do you mean tainted Lemon Drops?" She asks with 1 eyebrow raised.

"Well I used all types of over the counter Laxitives and a few of my own making." harry says with a somewhat set face. Hermione Laughs "oh that is perfect. I think we need to bring Snuffles and Remus into our revenge if anything they know about is revenge." She tells Harry.

"ok and we can go after the Malfoys to they are a pain in the neck and I really want to put Draco in his place." Harry says.

"GO and send a letter to Rita asking for an interview. Also my parents are going to move into here. We need to see how much damage that Potter Manor has suffered from not being opened for 14 years." Herminoe says.

"Ok, Hermione afterwards lets goto Gringotts and visit my Family vault, maybe my parents have a painting there." Harry Says, Harry leaves the library and walks to the room he has Hedwig is asleep on her perch. She wakes up as Harry walks into the room. "Hey Girl are you up for a few Letter Deliveries?" he asks. Hedwig looks at him and hoots softly. As he had givin her a huge platter of bacon her Harry was in her good books. She bobs her head.

Harry get's out some parchment and writes.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Alot has happened and we need to talk. Hermione has enclosed this Portkey that will take you to our location. Get to Mooney and have him come with you. Don't trust Dumbledore. Will explain when we see you. The password is what is on the map._

_Harry._

Harry puts the letter in a envolope and writes a new one.

Dear Chaos twins,

To read this say what the map password is.

Well we found out something about your mother and about Ron and they where going to use love potions on us. So we need you to do some extra testing on some of your candies ok. (give Ron some of these I sent Dumbledore some same ones.) just a word of warning do not be down wind.

The Gloves are of this year. Are you going to join me?

Harry

_Dear Miss Skeeter,_

_My name is Harry Potter or as you know the Boy-who-lived. I have just come into a inheritence of sorts and would like to give you the exclusive true story of my life. If you are intrested send word back._

_Sincerly,_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_.

Harry puts these letters into their envelopes. And he ties them to Hedwig. Hedwig flies out the window and disappers into the sky.

"ok lets look at those books." he says and grabs the Ledger He got from Griphook.

**Ministry of Magic.**

Madam Bones was on the warpath. Every thing that involed Harry Potter she looked up. And what she found was disturbing.

She looks at the report she got from Poppy.

_Mr. Potter has shown up every year with multiple broken bones improperly healed, and is far to emaciated. I have tried to get Albus to do something but I am in danger of breaking my healer's oath. Please do something Madam Bones_

_Healer Poppy Pomphry_

" I Have you right where I want you Dumbledore. No what to do about the Minister." she says as she gets ideas on how to get that idiot out of office along with that pink toad.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore the so called leader of the light, the only one that you-know-who was scared to fight, was in extreme pain.

"ohhh What did I eat that is causing me so much problems." he moans as he sits on the chamber pot in his bathroom. The smell that permiated out caused his Familier Fawkes to flash out taking the sorting hat with him. The smell signaled the liegon of house elves that where waiting to do some heavy cleaning.

Serverus Snape was walking up the corrridor to the Headmasters office. As he enters the stairwell he is overwhelmed with the smell and passes out falling down the stairs,. He is found many hours later by Hagrid who flings him over his shoulder and takes him up to the hospital wing. Snape would later find out that he had broken both of his Coller bones, had his shoulders dislocated and had a massive lump on his head. But what he could not forget was that smell that lingered on his robes and in his hair. (He would spend the next 3 days taking many showers. To get the smell out of his system.)

Rita Skeeter was on a Super High. She had just got a letter from the most sought after exclusive ever. She agrees to meet with Lord Potter in 2 days as she gets her questions ready one of her coworkers spies and does not like what he hears.

He sends a letter to his contact.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that Miss Skeeter is getting ready to rake your family through the mud with this new Lord that she is going to meet, also the goblins say that 2 most ancient and Nobel Houses have new Lords. I hope this meets with your approval. You may need to grease I mean donate to the editor to keep your family name out of the paper._

_Grinc Jougenmisher._

Lucius Malfoy was angry "ELF get my Cloak I am heading out!" he yells after he is ready he apperates to Gringotts to get some gold From his special Vault to start paying off the people he needs to.

After Lord Malfoy leaves a Letter makes it's way to Lord Potter, and Madam Bones. After all the goblins made a killing on the withdraw fees from the Malfoy vault.

In the Weasley Household Arthur Weasley has just finished his letter to harry

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I would like to apologize for my ex wife and Youngest ex son. I have thrown them, out of the family and hope that I can make it up to you. Please don't let them sour your view of our family_

_Sincerly_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Head of House Weasley._

Arthur sends the letter off as the wins get there letter. After they read it the get some devious looks on their face, their ex brother won't know what hit him.

Harry and Hermione went on several dates over the next three weeks both in Glasgow and Diagon Alley and about a month before they returned to school consummated their marriage, three times that first night and twice the following morning, needless to say they didn't make it down until lunch that day. Not that Emma and Dan noticed as, from the sounds occasionally heard coming from their room over the last several weeks, they had been doing a fair amount of consummating themselves.

That week brought several other surprises to the happy, little group; Hedwig flew in one day with a letter from Sirius,

_Harry,_

_This wonderful owl appeared out of nowhere three days ago, just as I was about to start this letter. It wasn't until I found the Potter Crest on the collar that I knew she was yours. They have a great ability to know when someone close to the family needs to send a letter, and will normally, happily deliver said letter. This one reminds me of the Potter Manor owl, Hamlet, which would deliver your father's mail to Hogwarts. I digress, since my escape I have made my way somewhere safe and am slowly regaining my health. Fear not for my sanity for as your father and our friends would tell you. I never really had that much. Know that I miss you and am sorry I let my anger influence my decisions that night. Dumbledore says he has a way to bring me back this school year, so I will hopefully see you soon._

_Your doddering Dogfather,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

After a quick conference with Hermione and her parents Harry wrote a letter back to him.

Sirius,

It was wonderful to hear from you, we are glad you are doing better. Hedwig and Hamlet are probably related as I found out that there is only one family that breeds the Snow Owl. I can't explain in this letter, but DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE at this point, certain things just do not add up. Please check yourself and ALL possessions for tracking charms and once removed, this letter is a portkey and will get you safely through the wards. Remember Sirius, I am my father's son.

Harry

Harry searches the library and finds a book on how to find your inner animal. He grabs the book and starts reading it. "Hey Harry what are you reading? Herminoe asks? "A book on how to find out what Animagus you are." He replies there is another copy here." Hermione grabs the book and they both meditate before they go to sleep.

**A/N: The rewrite is going well next chapter is the train ride as well as a date night. Also Harry will be a Phoenix but what type is up to me. I have 5 options. Also I have a Special Form for Hermione. Sirius will make a camo next chapter. Till next time. TCB**


	4. not a chapter

Sorry to all of my fans.

I will be taking a trip out of the country. And will not be able to post new chapters of any story until September. Thanks for all the follows and fans.

Newchapters are almost done.

Happy days all.

TCB.


	5. An

All my stories are under rewrite.

Will repost when I am done.


End file.
